Noobs
Noobs (also known as n00bs, newbs, or newbies) are an extremely common species, found throughout The Comic Land and other comic settings (most notably in Channel Billion Studios). They have been featured in a large number of comics over the years, including Phillipnova's Comic Factory 2.0, Land of Vahki, TCTMOMNBMBIP and Heroes among others. The subject serves as the main plot of Noob War. A newb is defined on the internet as someone who is new to a website, but is often used to refer to anyone who displays immatury or naive behavior. Generally, the appearance of a newb in a comic is a commentary on newbs in general on BZPower.com, who are often ridiculed. Overview Noobs are seen in a vast number of forms of Bionicle characters - Toa, Turaga, Matoran, Rahkshi, Makuta, and others. The only notable differences is that they speak in "chatspeak", and often, depending on their environment, have a uniform colour or colour scheme (for instance, the Noobs in Phillipnova's Comic Factory 2.0 all sport yellow limbs, while the Critics (a subspecies) from Disco Isn't Dead and Heroes have a uniform scheme of a blue body, red limbs, and a black head/mask). In the International ComicContinuity, the Noobs are often depicted as googly-eyed black Matoran, created by Gerlicky (with some exceptions). Visual Representation Noobs can be portrayed in different ways, but one common method first used en mass by Angry Nidhiki is to represent noobs with stick figures. In The Nidhiki and Krekka Chronicles, Angry Nid's first major comic endeavor, noobs were frequently shown as tall, bent, faceless figures with long, claw-like fingers. Other variations on this stick figure method have been used as well. Related Articles *Michel The Noob - A British-accented Noob, from Land of Vahki *Lord of The Noobs - A mutated Noob/Makutaesk creature from Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness (voiced by Andrew Duncan). *Swearing Steve - A Matoran who resembles a Noob *Noob Island - An island home to a large number of Noob *Doofel, a character in many of Dokuma's, Spitty's, and Exo M7's comics *Guy from Le-koro Comics *Whabblenoob *The NoobKing, a so-called ruler of noobs, who is due to appear in Punch Line, Incorporated. *All of the characters in Lol With Angry Nidhiki speak in both noob and "Olde English" and are portrayed by scribbles made with the Pencil tool in MSPaint. *Haggai, a recurring character of Luminox's Comics, who is actually owned by the creator's brother. He is a Noob, but has been granted amnesty from his Noobish behavior, for being one of Tohu's most loyal guards. *A cannibalistic noob and various normal noobs that appear in TCTMOMNBMBIP. *Noobs that think Satogo is a Ask Comedy in That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath. *Mr. Noob, a noob who appears in Real Live Comic Makers. *Rojo the Noob, an aggressive noob boss from TMUCW. *Gurky, Kahinooba, Vakuumtk, Gavvel, blaed_ttian947, Dukky, Pukuky, koepaka_freek and Filbur Flaex, among others from Noob War. *REX, a regenerating noob from Noob War. *Makito, A Comic maker with the personality of a noob and also Nuparurocks' brother *MacNewber, a character in a movie that (most of) the cast of BZP TV saw. Recently got his own spin off in the series. *Emperor Noobatine, a Star Wars-obsessed noob from OctoStudios. He is harmless and actually a protagonist, mostly. He enjoys making things explode and inflating pants. He refers to PGSes as GPSes. *Iggy, a character in Shadonix's Comics whose head falls off quite often, resulting in him becoming rather noob-like. *Teeno, a character from Toa11's Comics. *Random Noobs in several comics (Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, SpoofQuest, among others) In Attack of Dr. Madness In Attack of Dr. Madness, the noobs are voiced by not only Andrew Duncan, but also by Phil (Philipnova798) MacRae, Luke Hoar, Gavin (Gavla) Mayer, Skorpyo and Steven Mane In stark contrast to other comics, the Noobs are portrayed as an unstoppable killing force mostly represented in Chimoru. Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Characters